Biker Bar
by pampilot67
Summary: Castle and Beckett are not together Kate is living with Josh. Kate takes a ride on her new boke and stopped at a bar she knows Josh frequents.
1. Chapter 1

Biker Bar

B&C are not together Beckett is living together. Kate goes out for a ride on her new bike and stopped at a biker bar.

** I**nside the old dusty '_**biker bar**_' it was warm with large biker bodies. Some of them in need of a bath many weeks back.

Outside it was growing cold. Thirty bikes are parked outside. Some of them gleaming like jewels, other as dirty as their riders. Into this rode a shiny, new 2014 Harley soft tail in bright blue livery. The rider dressed in complete black leather stopped the bike and parked the 781 lb bike close to the door. Stepping off the bike the rider appeared tall, this is added by the heels on the heavy boots.

As the rider removed the helmet it became obvious that the rider was a woman. The long brownish hair framing a model's face.

Stepping thru the door the woman undid her leather jacket. Pausing a moment to adjust to the warm room air, she removed her jacket. Unencumbered by the heavy coat it was clear that the body was equal to the face of a model.

Looking around the large room seeing no one she knew she walked to the bar. That walk is watched by every male who could see thru the crowd. The woman's muscles seen to flow thru the tight leather pants. Reaching the bar she spoke.

"I'll have a shot of vodka straight please. Has Josh been in yet?"

"You mean Doc?"

"Yes that him."

" Don't tell him I told you but he's out back with the blond who use to ride with 'Wolfe man.'

"Good I never asked. Double up that order."

"My pleasure."

The woman finished the two shots and then walked slowly to thru side of the room. Finding an empty table she sat down. Pulling her cell out she pressed a speed dial number.

"_Hello Kate what up?"_

"_Just chilling out on my new bike."_

"_When are you getting home?"_

"_Oh maybe an hour. It's getting cold out."_

"_Want to cuddle in an hour or so?"_

"_Sure I'll warm up the bed. Oh and Josh just do not wake Castle when you come in. I wore him out earlier."_

"_Kate what Is Castle doing in you house?"_

"_He's resting in my bed. I told you I wore him out, but it was fun."_

"_Kate are you saying you are in bed with Castle?"_

"_Not anymore right now I'm riding my bike now."_

"_You f..king whore."_

"_Oh Josh looks who talking I can hear that blond cunt breathing in your ear."_

"_Kate I'm coming home and I'm going to kill Castle and beat the shit out of you."_

"_I'm waiting I just about to go for round two with Rick. Bye, bye _Josh."

Kate disconnected the call. She punched in a new speed dial number.

"_Castle, what do you need Detective Beckett?"_

"_Rick I need a place to stay for a few days."_

"_Well Miss Beckett you are always welcome in my home so come on down."_

"_Thank you Castle I'll be there in about an hour."_

"_No problem Beckett, I'll let the doorman know you are coming."_

"_No questions about why I need to stay at your place?"_

"_No questions Beckett from me."_

"_Thank you Rick."_

She hung up and turned her attention to the door at the back.

A few minutes later the door open and a man still tucking his shirt in his pants flew out. He's distracted and did not see the woman stick out her leg tripping him.

Josh was sent flying to the bar room floor, rolling like a toy dog. As he stopped he turned onto his back to see what caused him to fall. Looking he is face to face with his girlfriend.

"Kate what the hell?"

"Your fly is still down, let he help you with it."

She reached down and reached into his pants and gripped onto his manhood, and pulled it out of his pants.

"_Oh, oh so sorry. I thought it was a string it's so small._

"_You bitch, you did that on purpose."_

"_Maybe , maybe not. You'll knew and you'll never get in my pants ever again. So long jerk and get out of my apartment by the weekend.."_

Kate took that moment to kick Josh in the nuts, just for good measure.

As she was leaving a round of applause started up. Several of the bikers gave her a high-five as she left.

An hour later she knocked on Castle's door.

"Well welcome Detective Beckett your room is ready."

"Smart ass Castle, but thank you."

"How about a small glass of wine before bed?"

"Just a small glass Castle? Getting cheep?"

"I only wanted to relax you not seduce you."

"Since when Castle?"

"Since you had Motorcycle boy move in with you."

"Well that not a problem anymore so give me the big glass. I'll tell you why in the morning if I'm still alive."

So they drank a few glasses of wine and went to bed, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Biker Bar

* * *

><p>B&amp;C are not together Beckett is living together with Josh.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

facing the music

* * *

><p>"I only wanted to relax you, not seduce you." "Since when Castle?" "Since you had DR. Motorcycle boy move in with you." "Well that not a problem anymore so give me the big glass. I'll tell you why in the morning if I'm still alive." So they drank a few glasses of wine and went to bed, alone.<p>

* * *

><p>4:45 <em><strong>am <strong>_Kate's cell phone starts playing the military wake up song.

"_Damn you Castle you played with my phone again._

_Beckett, you better have a body drop Kevin or you will never have any children."_

"_Beckett we have a double at 475 East Lex at Swans. I just call Lanie and she is on the way. Do you want me to call Castle?"_

"_No Kevin I'll take care of tell Castle. I may be a little late I'm not at home._

"_I'll not ask where you are. See you at the scene, bye." _

"_Rick Castle you are a dead man. Get your ass up. We have a body drop. I'm going home to change. I text you the address so get up._

"_Sorry detective I'll meet you at the scene. Good morning."_

The last words were nearly unheard as the door slammed shut with a bang.

At the scene Kate stopped her dark blue Dodge Charger at the yellow tape. Exiting the car she saw Espo, and Ryan, along with Castle standing with Lanie. Walking very slowly to vent any left over anger she stepped up to the group.

"_Good morning Lanie what up?"_

"_Good morning detective Beckett."_

"_We have two bodies one male, one female. They look like a murder, suicide. But it not, it a double murder."_

"_How so Lanie? Why murder and not suicide?"_

"_Time of death he died before her, not after."_

After spending four hours at the crime scene they all went back to the 12th . Every one but Castle. Castle went out to get breakfast for the crew. At nine ten (9:10_am_) Castle stepped out of the elevator with two large bags of food. Quickly unpacking the bags he took a coffee container and a small bag directly to Beckett's desk.

"_Good morning again Detective."_

"_Castle, thank you. This just gets you to live till the end of shift. You are so dead. Don't ever touch my phone again, got that Castle?"_

"_Yes Detective, sorry it was juvenile of me."_

"_You are forgiven till supper time."_

"_Can I offer you supper as a peace-offering?"_

"_Not tonight maybe Friday."_

"_I'll be nice till then. By the way you did say you would tell me why you need a place to stay."_

"_Tonight when I get done with this case set-up."_

Castle never got a chance to answer as the captain call out for Beckett to come into his office.

"_Beckett two things. First your being promoted to Sergeant as of noon today. You also are at the top of the Lieutenant's list. I have no word on any promotions yet till down town get the Sergeants set up. So congratulations you have to go to 1PP ASAP to get your new badge . Number 2 I have received several calls from a Dr. Davidson about you assaulting him last night. Anything to say on that?"_

"_Not a thing, he fell down and I tripped and stepped down on his thing accidentally." _

"_Well Sergeant Beckett get down to 1PP and see me when I get back. Tell Esposito to come in when you leave."_

"_Ok boss on my way."_

Kate left the office and walked to her desk and pick-up her coat.

"_Espo the Captain wants to see you. I'm going out see you in an hour. Castle you star here and help Ryan with the financials."_

With a smirk on her face Kate entered the elevator.

"Boy Castle she's not happy with you. What did you do now?"

"I may have changed her call sound for the office."

"What did you change it to?"

"Revile."

"Beckett's right you are so dead. Just don't bleed on me please."

Just then Espo came out of the office with a confused look on his face.

"What wrong Espo" Castle asked

"I'm being made lead detective of this unit, replacing Beckett."

"Replacing Beckett why? What Beckett going to do?"

"I have no idea he did not say."

The boys returned to their work unhappy wit not knowing what was happing.

A little after four (4pm) in the afternoon the elevator opened and Beckett walked in. What caught everyone's attention was how she was dressed.

The bright white new uniform shirt, The dark blue trousers with the bright yellow stripe down the side. Capped off with the shinny new badge, told all the Detective Beckett was now Lieutenant Beckett.

"_OMG what has 1PP done now." _said Castle

"_Down writer boy I have to see the Captain first then I'll take you out to eat and explain everything."_

Beckett went into the Captains office and was out in five minutes.

"_Espo, Ryan this morning's case is yours now Espo is now lead. Kapouski will be joining you. Also LT going to be part of the team as a temp detective for now."_

"_What's going to happen with you?"_

"_I'll tell you all tomorrow as soon as I'm sure of what I want to do. See you tomorrow. Come on Castle I'm hungry and you are buying." _

"_Right behind you detective."_

_Smiling Kate turned to Castle and said._

"_Not too close, and if you touch my behind you may never have any more children."_

"_Is that an offer detective?"_

"_I your dreams Castle, it just a warning."_

"_Always in my dreams, always."_

An hour at Castles loft Kate and Rick are sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying hamburgers from Remy's the pick up on the way.

"_Thank you for lunch detective. I wonder why we did not eat their?"_

"_Castle I said I would tell you why I needed a place to stay for a few days. So listen good I'll only going to say this once. Ok?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Biker Bar

B&C are not together Beckett is living together with Josh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The truth and nothing but the truth

* * *

><p>"<em>I always listen to you, it I just like you to think I'm not."<em>

"_Then on to my story now. _

_In the last few weeks I have had a feeling that Josh was seeing someone else. I had no proof just a feeling, I have when he with me. _

_You would call it '**Spider sense**', yes it cheeped me out, that I used your phrases. _

_All I could keep think that I chose Josh just to keep you away."_

Moving over to the couch and sitting down she continued.

"_So yesterday I picked up my new bike, a Harley Soft-tail and rode over to the hospital to show Josh. _

_Was I was surprise, and a little embarised to find out he had taken a few days off, and never said a word to me a bought it. _

_Every morning he got up and told me he was going in to work."_

Beckett stopped talking and Rick could see the beginning to tear in her eyes.

He was already mad at Josh, and was finding it tough to not wrap his arms around Kate. He bit his tongue and let her continue.

"_So I took a ride to a biker bar Josh likes to go to when we go riding. Parked outside was Josh's bike._

_I went inside I felt every eye in that dive was watching me But no Josh in sight. I asked the bartender told me Josh was in the back with Becky. _

_She a blond slut who, I had a disagreement with, I broke her nose a few weeks ago. _

_This part I sorry to tell you only because I used your name. _

_I called Josh and talked to him. I could hear that slut breathing into the phone. I got mad, and lost my cool, and told him I knew he was cheating. Then I lost my head and told him to come home. I told him not to wake you up as I wore you out earlier, with our fun._

_He called me a whore and a said he was going to kill you and beat the shit out of me. Sorry Rick."_

"_So you said we were in bed doing the deed ? Were you happy or sad?"_

"_Both Rick, sorry as it was all in my head."_

A red glow appeared on her neck. Then Rick spoke

"_I do not know what to say. In my dreams I had you a thousand times, a thousand ways. _

_So do you have that dream too?"_

"_Yes Rick I have feeling for you. After hating you at first. I am never sure you like me or are just lining me up a notch on your bed post."_

"_Kate when we first met yes I wanted you to go to bed with me, yes a notch on the bed post. After I worked with you a few days I knew I wanted more. I was so unsure of my self I made a joke of everything I did. After a month I knew I was in love with you. I wanted to tell you but I did not want to lose you if I said anything about it. _

_Then then thair was Demming and then Josh. I decided I would just take being in your life and take what I could get from you by just being close to you."_

"_We are a pair of fools you and I. I had a crush on you since I was eighteen (18) and read your books. When you came to shadow me I panicked. You were a playboy, a bad boy. No I did not want to be a notch on your belt. I felt the only way to keep you off me was to become involved with safe men."_

"_Let me get this straight in my head. You like me? But you wanted to keep me from knowing, so you had affairs with men you did not love, right?"_

"_I am so confused right now. I was so mad at Josh for cheating on me, but all the time lately I have compared him to you and how you treat me."_

"_You compare Josh to me. They has never been an us, it has always been you and I. Beckett and Castle partner in work only."_

"_Crazy right. I'm having sex with Josh, and thinking about you. Do you have any real feeling about me beyond getting me in your bed for a single night?"_

Castle sat still unable to say a single word. A million words swan thru his head but none could reach his mouth.

Hearing nothing Kate assumed the worse. Rising quickly she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"_I'm sorry Rick I'll leave now and never ask you for again."_

As she grabbed the door knob Rick vaulted across the room catching Kate around the waist.

"_Stop Kate, give me a moment to collection my mind. You said so much in such a short amount of time my mind went into shut down." _

"_So say what on your mind Rick. I'm a big girl I can take it."_

"_Kate You know, and knew I had feelings for you for a long time. Suddenly you ask me out of the blue to stay at my loft for a few days. _

_Tonight you tell me you have feelings for me, but you chose to share your bed with Dr. Motorcycle, and not me. I find that very hard to take in such a short time. It hurt me that you did it, for that reason._

_I need time to think out this revelation from you. Are you only coming to me because Josh cheated on you?_

_My mind asks if you will return to him to him after her cries on your shoulder tomorrow? I need to think this thru. Please stay here for a few days, and let us talk during that time. I want to take you at your word now but I can't take the chance you may change your mind over night._

_Lets eat supper the watch a movie and chill out tonight?"_

"_Ok Rick I'll eat and chill and give you time to think. Tomorrow after work I'm going back to my apartment. I'll wait for you to make the next move."_

"_Ok lets order in and you can pick the movie."_

After eating and watching a movie they again went to bed alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Biker Bar

* * *

><p>B&amp;C are not together Beckett is living together with Josh.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok Rick I'll eat and chill and give you time to think. Tomorrow after work I'm going back to my apartment. I'll wait for you to make the next move."<em>

"_Ok lets order in and you can pick the movie." _After eating and watching a movie they again went to bed alone again.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Double Trouble

* * *

><p>Kate awaken to the smell of coffee, and bacon. Walking to the kitchen she saw Rick cooking breakfast.<p>

"_Is they any coffee left?"_

"_I just made a fresh pot. Help yourself, the eggs and bacon are just about ready. Toast is on the counter."_

"_Is this last meal for the soon to leave?"_

"_It I'm sorry I was so confusing last night. Kate I need time to reason out everything we said last night. As I said last night you hurt me deeply with what you said , I need time to decide if I can trust you again. _

_You do not need to leave the loft. Really I would feel safer if you stayed. It your decision to make. _

_So for now lets eat and go to the 12__th__."_

"_Ok Rick lets eat the go to work and take time to process our feelings._

Arriving together they each went about their jobs. Castle started working on the financials and Beckett went into the Captains office.

Over an hour later Beckett came out of the office and walked over to her old desk and spoke to Castle.

"_Castle I'm being transferred to head up the patrol until a new Lieutenant is assigned in a week or so. Lieutenant Martin was promoted to Captain of the 99th. Please see me before you go home."_

"_Sure thing Lieutenant. Have a good day." _

Beckett walked to the elevator and descended to the first floor. Castle never looked up.

Seven pm at the Castles loft.

Castle was just finishing making supper. The door chimes sounded and he walked to the expecting Beckett.

"_I gave you the key so you could avoid ringing the bell."_

He pulled open the door with a smile on his face only to get struck in the face.

"_Surprise ass hole. I'm going to fuck you up for messing with my property, you f-king sissy."_

Rick is unprepared for the attack. A punch to the face then to the gut cause him to fall on the floor.

As Josh reached out to grab him all the lesson on self-defense came rushing to his body and mind. He garbed Josh's arm and used Josh's momentum he rose to his feet quicker than Josh expected.

Caught off-balance he tried to step back. Bad for him castle had held on to his arm. Castle stepped up to the side of him and pulled Josh's arm thru an arch to the top of Josh's head. At that point a snap was heard. Josh fell away from Rick, a look of sheer terror came across his face. Dropping the arm Rick kicked out with his leg dropping Josh on the coffee table a second snapping sound was heard. Josh stayed down crying and swearing at Castle. Castle next open his phone and pressed the speed dial for the NYPD.

"_911 Emergency what is your emergency?"_

"_This is Richard Castle I was just assaulted by an intruder. I need an ambulance and a sector car ASAP please."_

"_Will you stay on the line Mr. Castle I have your address. Is you life in danger?"_

"_Not at this time."_

"_Is the intruder still in your apartment?"_

"_Yes he is."_

"_Do you know who the intruder is?"_

"_Yes it Josh Davison. I can hear the Police coming down the hall."_

"_Please give the first officer your phone Mr. Castle."_

The first officer entered the loft with his weapon drawn. Castle held his hands up in the air for the officer to see. Taking the phone to the officer, he stepped back.

"_911 officer Mc Manus badge number 454176."_

"_Officer Mr. castle made the call at sever ten (7:10pm). C/O an intruder. Mr. Castle listed as an employee of the NYPD at the 12__th__ preicent,I'm clear now this operator 778164."_

About three minutes later two Para-medics entered the room. Castle told then to treat Josh first as he was hurt more.

At seven-thirty Beckett entered the loft.

"_Lieutenant who call you?" _The first officer asked?

"_I'm a friend of Mr. Castle and his family._

"_What happened here?"_

"_A man attacker Mr. Castle as he open the door expecting a friend. The intruder hit Mr. Castle several times. Then Mr. Castle defended himself and the intruder is injured, and Mr. Castle called 911."_

"_Do you know who the intruder is?"_

"_A Mr. Josh Davidson, he on his way to St. Michael's ER."_

"_DR. Josh Davidson?"_

"_I did not know he is a doctor, he was crying and swearing too much." _

"_He is a doctor and my X boyfriend."_

Kate walked away from the officer and called IA to report the unpleasant incident, as Castle, and she worked for the NYPD.

Beckett took Castle to the ER to have him checked out. They never said a word to each other the entire ride. At the ER they took Castle to an exam room in the back.

A half hour later Martha and Alexis arrived.

"_What did you do to my dad now __**detective**__?"_

"_Josh tried to beat up your dad. Your dad defended him self and hurt Josh. I was still at work. We __**do not **__work together anymore Alexis_ _."_

"_How hurt is your boyfriend, detective?"_

"_He is my __**X**__boyfriend and he has a broken arm and a torn shoulder. The shoulder is so bad he may never be a surgeon again."_

"_I can not say I'm sorry for him, or you. How is my dad?"_

"_A few broken teeth and a sore gut is all. They ar just waiting for a special dentist to arrive."_

"_I want to see him now."_

"_Thru that door room 12 on the right. _

_He thru me out but I waited for you to arrive to tell you the official story. Bye for if you need anymore information I'll be at my apartment."_


	5. Chapter 5

Biker Bar

* * *

><p>B&amp;C are not together Beckett is living together with Josh.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Thru that door room 12 on the right. He threw me out but I waited for you to arrive to tell you the official story. <em>

_Bye for now, if you need anymore information I'll be at my apartment."_

Castle never called he only sent a text message saying thank you for your help. Stay well, Rick. That text was the only convocation with him in the last three weeks. Today was the date of the hearing on the assault charges against Josh and the counter charge against Castle.

Both parties were in the courtroom when Kate and the boys arrived.

Josh had his right shoulder in a body cast, and a forearm cast on his left arm.

Castle had an external cast on his right jaw.

Both men sat on different sides of the court room.

The door to the judge's room open and the clerk announced the judge.

"All rise for Honorable Judge Markowitz, Court is now in session. Please be seated." Judge Markowitz spoke.

"We'll both attorneys please approach the bench."

I have read both complaints and I will here Mr. Castles' first. If he winds than Mr. Davidson's case is mote. So Mr. Johnson please get started."

Castles lawyer called the police dispatcher first. She told her story with no leading from the attorney . The defense a Mr. Price ask only if she heard Josh calling for help. She said all she heard was a man swearing that Mr. Castle was a dead man.

Next he called the CSI tech who responded to the scene.

He told his story as he saw the evidence. He stated that in his opinion Mr. Castle was assaulted at the doorway.

He fell back on his back into the center of the room. He said it appeared in his opinion that Mr. Castle got up and was in contact and flipped Mr. Davidson over on his to his left arm and on the coffee table. Thus fracturing his left forearm. The defense ask him how he made these assumptions. He stated that the blood from MR. Castle on the door and on the floor, and the foot prints in that blood. Indicated what happened.

The last to testify was Rick. He told the story exactly as he saw it. The defense tried to get him to admit he knew Josh was coming to the loft. Rick only admitted that he was awaiting Kate's arrival. The last thing Rick's lawyer ask was for the admission of the security videos of the hall and the front door of the loft.

The defense only had Josh and the attending doctor as his witness. Rick's lawyer caught Josh in lies twice. The attending Doctor could on verify that what Josh told him.

Judge Markowitz adjourned to his chambers to go over the testimony.

Thirty minutes later court is reconvened.

"_Will Mr. Davidson please rise._

_MR. Davidson I find you guilty of agitated assault, and forcible entry of Mr. Castle's home. I sentence you to three years on each count. I will allow you to stay free pending your appeal._

_The cast against I declare dismissed with prejudice._

_Court is closed."_

As Josh walked out he spoke softly to Kate as she was sitting on the end of the bench.

"I'll get you for this bitch."

Only Kate and Kevin heard him clearly. Kate told Kevin to keep it to himself. Kevin did as asked and told no one, this decision would come back to haunt him soon.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It ten thirty at night (10 **pm**) Kate is so tired she has not slept more than two hours in the last three days. She knows she is beat and needs sleep. She has trouble keeping her eyes open. Jordan one of the night shift officer calls out to her to go home, or take a sleep in the bunk room. Kate takes the hint and leaves the prescient for home.

The next morning at nine (9_am_) Ryan and Esposito were at their desk waiting for their leader. Ryan had received a tip on the reason the victim was murdered. He was waiting for Beckett to move on that information.

By ten fifteen (10:15_am_) Both were concern about Beckett. Gates came out of her office and looked around the room. Not seeing her lead detective she approached the boys.

"_Where is Beckett Ryan?"_

"_I have not been able to reach her. Her cell goes unanswered."_

"_Call communication and have them ping her cell, now and tell me her location."_

Ryan made the call and waited for the information.

Tem minutes Ryan's desk phone rang. After listing for a few minutes he hung up.

"_Captain Beckett's cell pings at the landfill in Brooklyn Heights."_

"_Have a sector car swing by and track that phone. Have dispatch send out a code for a missing officer. Call all the Hospitals and call the ME office. I'm afraid we may have lost an officer"_

Both detective got on the phones. Forty five minutes later (45) the calls are been made and the sector car had locater Beckett's cell. He requested a supervisor to the landfill. He also requested Captain Gates to come to the landfill. Ten minutes later the three of them were racing thru the city with the emergency lights on and the serene at full volume.

Arriving at the landfill Ryan drove up to the yellow tape. All three exited the car like an assault team with Gates in the lead.

"_Who's in charge here?"_

"_I'm Captain I'm Detective first grade Marsh, I answered the patrol units call for a supervisor."_

"_So Detective what do you have?"_

"_I have detective Beckett's cell phone, her badge. I also have some pants and a blouse with blood on then. Also we found parties and a bra that were cut off a few feet from the phone."_

"_O sweet Jesus is they a body around here?"_

"_I called for the search dogs and the cadaver dogs."  
>"Has anyone called her father. Also Call Castle and see what he may know about Beckett whereabouts." <em>

Gates make the call to Castle

[_You have reached the phone of Richard Castle I'm not able to answer this call please leave a message and I try to call you later."_]

"_Castle if you are listening to this message pick up the God damn phone now, or I'll hunt you down."_

"_OK Captain what did I do wrong?"_

_Have you seen or talked with Beckett in the last twenty-four (24) hours?"_

"_Captain she left me a text to call her at eleven last night. I did not read my message till this morning. My call was refused. Why are you asking?"_

"_Detective Beckett is missing and we found some of her things at a landfill."_

"_What landfill, and have you checked on Josh Davidson's location?"_

"_Thank you Mr. Castle, I'll text you the address. See you soon, please drive safely."_


	6. Chapter 6

Biker Bar

Chapter 6

What happen to Beckett

"_Detective Beckett is missing and we found some of her things at a landfill, but no body._

A half hour later A bright red Jag pulled up to the yellow tape. Out stepped a tall regal man with a very worried look on his face. Castle walked slowly over to Gates and the boys. He has a feeling he is not going to like what Gates has to say.

"_Hello Captain what things of Beckett's do you want to me to see?"_

"_Look at these things and tell me if they may belong to Detective Beckett."_

Castle looked at the blouse and slacks, tear appear in his eyes.

"_I remember Beckett wearing both the day she bought them the day she returned from DC."_

"_Are they also Beckett's?"_

Gates showed him the torn underwear.

"_I have never seen them on Beckett. I have seen them in the wash when she spent the three days at the loft after Josh threaten her a few weeks back."_

"_Ok Captain where is her body?"_

"_That Mr. Castle we have not found yet."_

"_Where is Josh? I'm sure he did this to Kate he said he would destroy her, and cut her to pieces."_

Castle has tears in his eyes and hatred in his heart.

"_As of fifteen minutes ago we were unable to find him. I have issued a APB. "_

"_I do not want to be around here when or if you find her body."_

He starts to walk away then returns to the group. Castle turns back to the group.

"_Just an observation, as a crime novelists, her shirt, and jeans appears that she removed them with out help. I.E. they are not torn or ruffed up._

_Her underwear on the other hand, looks like she did not take them off herself, not willingly that is primly she fight with someone. Some trying to rape her. Seeing as you found them with out her, she lost the fight and it looks like she may have lost much more. _

_I'll be at my loft, please keep me informed, of any development."_

With tears in his eyes, Castle walked back to his car and drove off.

Five hours later Esposito called him to tell him that Beckett's car was found in Toronto Canada, and no body was found at the landfill.

So the FBI and RCMP were now on the case.

Finding Beckett's car was the last piece of information that was to be found for the next eighteen months(18).

After searching on his own for a year and finding nothing, Castle end his search and started to accept the idea that Kate was dead.

Castle wrote one last Heat book in which Nikki disappears never to be found. That Heat book 'Lost Heat' was the last book he wrote in the series.

He moved to San Francisco into a home high on a hill.

Eighteen month after Lt. Beckett went missing the RCMP notified the FBI, and the NYPD that they found and arrested Josh Davidson in Alberta Candia at two am(**2**) this morning.

Castle made arrangements to fly to Alberta. He called his old friend who was a high official in the RCMP.

As Castle's private jet set down on the private airfield, a RCMP cruiser pulled aside it. Rick and Kate's father disembarked and entered the car. A short drive to the central holding cell and Rick greeted by a RCMP officer with four thick gold stripes.

"_Richard it's so good to see you again."_

"_Jon it is good to see you also. I wish it was a better reason."_

"_Richard what do you know about this Josh Davidson?"_

"_Josh was Kathryn boy friend just before she disappeared. He attacked me in my home. In the fight he injured his shoulder. He can't do surgery anymore. _

_He made threats to her that was over heard by others, He said he would destroy her, and tear her apart."_

"_Well he was working as a MD in a small clinic just outside Alberta. A retired NYPD cop recognized him and called it in and followed him to his home_."

"_Have you searched his home yet?"_

"_Up here we need a Magistrate to investigate the need to issue an order."_

"_Would if help if the FBI stated that he is a suspect in a murder of a police officer?"_

"_I do not know? Do you have the Horse power to get that done?"_

"_Yes I do, I have a friend who's married to the greatest Forensic Anthropologist in the world."_

"_Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth right?"_

"_She works for us also. Make your call please." _

Rick placed the call, it was only 8am on Saturday morning in DC.

"_This Deputy Direction Booth. To whom am I speaking?"_

"_Rick Castle, Seely I need your help ASAP."_

"_Sorry your cell said unknown. What can I do for you. I'm sorry for loss of Kate."_

"_That why I'm calling Booth . I'm in Canada, Alberta exactly. The RCMP just arrested Kate's __**X**__boyfriend. Up here you need a Magistrate to invertergate before applying for a search warrant."_

"_Who do I call Rick?"_

Booth heard talking in the background.

"_The number is 213/556/4545, The person is Deputy Commissioner William Van De Clift."_

"_I'll call you right back."_


End file.
